Recently, as a large number of data centers have been being operated all over the world by Internet portable service companies, each having an Internet Data Center (IDC) which is operating hundreds of thousands of devices, technologies for efficiently managing the power of data centers has been multilaterally conducted.
In particular, with the recent information technology infrastructure becoming extended, the power consumption of IDCs has been increased rapidly at an annual average rate of about 45% for three years, and is expected to increase up to 1510 million kWh this year. In order to reduce the rapidly increasing power consumption of IDCs, IDC-level power management technology has been being emphasized.
In a cluster system, there is a plurality of methods of powering down a server, the availability of which decreases in an actual system, or converting the server into a hibernation state. However, in this case, the complexity required to return the server to original state thereof increases, and more functions of managing such an operation are required, and thus the efficiency of the cluster system may decrease.
In consideration of this fact, conventional technologies, such as technology for controlling power using an Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) and an ACPI, power management technology based on a power model using monitored data, and technology for migrating a data center to a server having low availability by monitoring a load in the data center, have been proposed.
However, such conventional technology is problematic in that the power of the server (or terminal) of a cluster system, e.g., an IDC, always needs to be turned on, and it is difficult to actively cope with the availability of the system.